


April Fools'!

by love_write_edit_sleep



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen, Kinda, M/M, Personality Swap, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: It's April Fools Day, Patton's favourite holiday, and Logan (surprisingly) is the one who came up with the idea to prank Thomas, Roman and Virgil by swapping outfits...It's harder than it looks, evidently...





	April Fools'!

**Author's Note:**

> In spirit of the rapidly approaching April Fools Day, I offer you all this Logicality fic. Hope it’s okay. Xx

Logan raised his hand to knock on Patton’s door, only to pull it back and bring it to his mouth as he pondered whether he should actually knock. What would he even say? What if Patton said no? He sighed before forcing himself to knock on the door. Patton opened it immediately, as though he’d been waiting for a visitor.

“Logan!” Patton beamed excitedly. “What brings you to my corner of Thomas’s mind?”

“I have a proposal.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“I appreciate the offer, Logan, but we should go on date first!” Patton giggled at his own joke. Logan sighed.

“I shall take my proposal elsewhere, then.”

“No! No, Logan, I wanna hear it!” Patton grabbed Logan’s arm to prevent him from running away.

“I… understand that April Fools day is today and, with your consent, I’d like to partake in a ‘prank’ with you.”

“You… want to prank the others?” Patton gasped. “Logan, what’s gotten into you?!”

“I… don’t understand. I thought you would be  _ happy  _ with this.”

“I am!” Patton squealed. “I just never expected  _ you  _ to be the one to ask  _ me _ ! Why did you ask me, by the way?”

“I, um… You partook in Pi Day for my benefit, even though your relationship with mathematics was… heated…”

Patton gasped. Logan was talking about the time he’d burned his vine-daughters homework.

“YOU MADE A PUN!”

“I was going to say I’d like to return the favour by celebrating  _ your  _ favourite holiday but perhaps I’ll retract my offer.”

“No! I wanna pull off a prank with you!” Patton squealed again. “What was your idea?”

“Please understand, fun and creativity are not my forte, so don’t be surprize if my idea is… shit.”

“Logan!” Patton gasped. “I will love it, whatever it is!” Logan muttered his idea, wondering if it was too late to retract his offer and run. “I’m… gonna need ya to speak up, Teach.” Patton chuckled.

“We could exchange outfits.”

“YES! I do you and you do me!” Patton suddenly cried. “Like Gru and Dru in Despicable Me 3!”

“Yes, but not quite so tactlessly.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “I believe I have studied your behaviour enough to ‘do you’ sufficiently.”

“Kinky.” Patton smirked.

“...That is not a word I expected you to ever say. Or know.” Logan blinked. Patton giggled.

“Of course I know what kinky means!” Patton laughed. “It means you like something a lot! Like I have a hug kink! You have a study kink because you love studying!”

_ Thank Goodness… Patton’s innocence is still somewhat intact… _

“Yes. Just… please never use that word in front of the others.”

“Sure thing, Lo.” Patton suddenly clicked his fingers, which switched the Logical side’s and the Moral side’s clothing. Logan picked at the cat hoodie around his shoulders.

“I am struggling with this weight on my shoulders.” Logan muttered.

“DAD JOKE!”

“I am merely getting into character.” Logan went to adjust his tie, stopping when he remembered he wasn’t wearing one.

“Sure.” Patton smirked. “You’re doing a  _ commendable  _ job.”

“That… was not a bad attempt, Patton.” Logan confessed. 

“I’m your biggest fan! Why, I probably know you better than you know yourself!” Patton giggled. Logan rolled his eyes.

_ Logan! Patton! _

“That’s Thomas. We should go.”

“We’re totally gonna fool them!” Patton sniggered before they both sunk out, appearing in opposite places in front of Thomas.

“Hey, Kiddo!” Logan tried his hardest to sound enthusiastic as he hesitantly threw his arms up.

“Greetings.” Patton refused to smile, adjusting his glasses as he tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

“Hey, guys.” Thomas greeted. “So, it’s April Fools day, and I need to think of an awesome prank to pull on Joan.”

“Disney pranks!” Patton cried, before realising he was meant to be Logan. He quickly forced a thoughtful expression as everyone turned to look at him. “Disney pranks are pranks of kindness. They’re harmless and are relevant to your… love of Disney.” Patton saw Logan nodded, showing he was satisfied with Patton’s acting. “Perhaps you should consider that  _ kind _ of approach.”

“DAD JOKE?!” Logan cried, trying to prevent their cover being blown so soon by Patton’s inability to  _ not  _ make puns.

“Darn…” Patton muttered.

“He has a point.” Roman scowled.

“But I wanna get Joan really good this year!” Thomas whined.

“What if… you did a prank that was ‘old school’?” Logan suggested, trying with all his might not to adjust his glasses. 

“That… might work.” Roman thought aloud. “Buckets of water on top of doors, drawing on their face in permanent marker while they’re asleep, replacing the sugar with salt, whoopie cushions!” Roman smiled to himself.

“Well, yeah, that could work, but…”

“You could pretend to be romantically interested in them and then break their heart.” Virgil muttered.

“What the actual hell?!” Roman.

“Virgil!” Thomas.

“I’m sorry, what?” Logan.

“How dare you!” Patton.

“I was kidding!” Virgil held his hands up. “The problem with being melodramatic all the time is no-one can tell when you’re being sarcastic. I was just trying to point out that any prank you end up doing is gonna be better than that, so don’t stress about it too much. As long as you don’t hurt them, emotionally or physically, you’re good.”

“Of course. I don’t want to hurt them.” Thomas whispered. “Just… have a laugh with them.”

“Then stay on the light side of pranks, Thomas.” Logan smiled.

“Thanks, Patton.” Thomas smiled back.

“What’d I do?” Patton asked. Logan quickly shook his head. Patton clumsily fixed his mistake. “A-about the planning. What do I do about the planning of the pranks? Shall I write a list of appropriate ideas?”

_ Nice save, Patton! _

“Sure, if you think it’ll help.” Thomas nodded. Patton conjured a notebook and pen.

“Gee, Logan, I didn’t think you’d be so accepting about this.” Roman smirked. “Aren’t pranks illogical?”

“Not necessarily.” Patton smiled. “Pranks are a fun way to strengthen bonds between friends and lift moods.”

“Since when do you care about other people's emotions and bonds?” Virgil asked. “I thought you were, like, a robot.”

“FALSEHOOD!” Patton and Logan screamed at Virgil. Everyone exchanged glances.

_ Darn. _

“Logan…? Patton…?” Thomas looked between the two sides in confusion. “Patton, are you trying to copy Logan again?”

“You got me, Kiddo!” Logan forced a giggle. “He’s not a robot, though.”

“Could’a fooled me.” Virgil smirked.

“Children, please.” Thomas interrupted. “Patton, stop trying to be Logan. You’re perfect the way you are and that should be enough for you. Both of you. So stop pretending to be each other and switch back.”

“Aww…” Patton moaned, switching his and Logan’s clothes.

“What gave it away?” Logan asked, still standing in Patton’s space.

“What… the… hell?” Roman gasped.

“H-how did you...?” Virgil blinked. “Explain!”

“April fools!” They spoke together, Patton jumping excitedly while Logan remained deadpan. Roman and Virgil looked on in disbelief.

“I know you guys. You were pretty good actors, but I know my Logan and my Patton, enough to know which is which.” Thomas smiled.

“Aww, Kiddo!” Patton squealed.

“So… we never fooled you?” Logan looked disappointed.

“I’ll admit, I was fooled for a minute or two,” Thomas confessed, “But when you started talking about Disney Pranks, I picked up that something wasn’t quite right. I didn’t realise you’d swapped until Patton said ‘What’d I do?’.”

“I thought I covered that well!” Patton pouted.

“As did I.” Logan muttered.

“Hey, don’t feel too bad about it! You guys did good! You had Roman and Virgil completely fooled.” Thomas reminded them. Logan nodded.

“I suppose we did do rather well.” Logan gave in.

“I never thought I’d hear you say ‘Kiddo’ in my life!” Patton giggled. 

“And I didn’t realise how logical you could be. Though you spoke through emotions and your passionate bonds between friendships, there was logical reasoning to your statement about how pranks can improve states and bonds.”

“Aww, thanks, Lo!” Patton blushed. Logan smiled and adjusted his glasses.

“Get a room.” Virgil yelled. Roman sniggered.

“We are, indeed, in a room.” Logan replied seriously. Virgil sighed.

“I mean, if you’re gonna have eye sex, do it somewhere I don’t have to see it.”

“Here, here!” Roman cheered.

“Well, it appears our presence is distracting the others from their mission to find a perfect prank. Since we’re not necessarily needed, shall we ‘get a room’?” Logan asked in a flirtatious tone. Patton giggled.

“Okay!”


End file.
